My Entire Fault
by CheddarFetta
Summary: Set after the Comet, the girls think they are resilient to being moonstruck.. turns out they're wrong. What happens when Rikki gets moonstruck worse than they have ever experienced or imagined before? Who won't make it to the next morning?
1. Introduction

Hi! This a H2o Semi Horror Story that I wrote for an English assignment. It explains a lot about H2o, and is basically an introduction for the things I had to explain for my teacher. I couldn't be bothered editing out the 'intro' so I've decided I'll put up Chaps 1 & 2 at the same time because Chap 2 is where the real story begins.

Feel free to read the introduction it's got a bit of amusing commentary over the happenings of Series 1, 2 & 3.

The whole story is going to be from Rikki's POV, except the Epilogue which I'll explain when it gets to that!

Enjoy! CheddarFetta :)

Disclaimer: Like all other FF writers, I DON'T OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER!

* * *

**Introduction**

**Rikki's POV  
**

**BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING THIS, PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE**

Life is hard as a mermaid and little did I know it came at a cost too.

Don't get me wrong, having a tail _is_ pretty awesome, but it does have its challenges. Firstly, you have to be fearful of every single drop of water you see, then you need to trust some but, you also need to know who not to trust in fear of exploitation, and trust me it's _not _easy.

Myself and two of my best friends Bella Hartley and Cleo Sertori are mermaids. Bella has been a mermaid since age nine, but Ruby and I along with our other friend Emma (who is now overseas), 'transformed' or developed a tail about three years ago.

It all started when I stole my -then enemy, now boyfriend's- boat and my friends and I took it out to sea. Then we ran out of petrol, (which was kind of my fault for not checking the gauge) so we paddled the boat to Mako Island because it was closer than the mainland and we had mobiles.

Once we got to the island, we couldn't get reception, so we kept travelling higher up. Cleo then slipped down a steep hole which lead to an underground, dormant volcano cave with a pool of water (which we now call the Moon Pool and we hang out their quite a lot). Cleo couldn't get up so Emma firstly went down to get her and then I followed her down, not thinking about how the hell we were going to get back up again. After getting a lecture from Emma about stupidity, we realized there wasn't any other ways to get out until Emma saw tidal rings in the pool. She then decided to jump in and swim to see if there was a way out underwater. Emma was right (as always) and Cleo and I jumped too, the next thing we knew, the pool was bubbling and at the cone of the volcano the full moon was glistening overhead, and some of small bubbles rose up towards the moon. This lasted for about 10 seconds before it ended. Then we all agreed it was slightly spooky but no one was hurt (yet), and we swam out of the cave to the ocean which separated the island from the mainland.

We were then found by the water police and they took us to mainland, and we went home to our families (and beds).

The next morning I took a walk through a park, and up ahead there was a sprinkler. I tried avoiding it not really feeling like walking around in soggy clothes, but a few drops of water hit me. I groaned thinking about my clothes; little did I know that wet clothes would be the least of my worries! Then 10 seconds later there was a weird bubbling noise and my legs went tingly before I fell to the ground. I tried getting up not realizing that my legs had been replaced with an orange, scaly tail! As soon as I saw the fishy sight, my mouth hung open and my mind filled itself with infinite questions.

After 5 minutes of shock, my tail replaced itself with my clothes, exactly as they had been before the transformation.

I walked to Cleo's house gaping at what I had just seen, to find out that both Emma and Cleo had the same experience, just in different situations.

Anyway, here we are, and the rest as they say is history!

In those 3 years we found out that we need to steer clear of full moons (yes, we are mermaids, not werewolves!), as it can have different, but dangerous effects on us, all of which control us, our bodies and minds until the full moon set's in the morning. Also, if we get 'moonstruck', as we call it, you can never remember what happened or what you did the night before.

We also learned that we have some super cool powers too. I can boil water and create lightning and heat by clenching my fist and focusing on heat. Cleo can morph and move water as well as create wind, Bella can turn water hard or into a jelly substance and Emma can freeze things and create blizzards.

In the 3 years we have had _many_ mermaid mishaps and disastrous full moons, but nothing was even half as bad as what was going to happen in the near future…..

* * *

Okay now that you've read that... this is where the real fun & story begins!


	2. Full Moon

Here is where the story really begins! This story is only about 10 Chapters long, but I've finished it so uploading's easy! :) Prewarning; there will be a character death

**Disclaimer:** Don't own **H2o Just add Water **(sob, sob)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Full Moon**

We have now just turned 18 and we are currently in our last year of school.

School had just finished for the day and as I was walking home, when I heard my mobile phone go off. I got it out, checked the ID and saw it was Cleo. I answered it saying "Hey!" before she said "Hi Rikki, did you realize tonight's a full moon? Lewis just reminded me, he thought we knew." To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten about it.

"Wow, it's a full moon already? I completely forgot with exams and everything. Where are we going to stay tonight then?" I said to Cleo. "Sorry you can't come to my house. Dad, Sam and Kim are all going to be at home and Bella's parents just got back from their trip too so her house is a no go …" I finished for her saying, "and my house is too small".

There was a bit of silence before I said "We can stay in the café." "Will Zane be okay with it?" Cleo asked. "Yeah, he should be. You know he _has _been trying hard to help us Cleo…" I said, and I would have sworn she had muttered something like "About time" softly, but I just left it be so that Zane's actions could prove to her and the others that he was prepared to help. "I'll call him now, and then I'll text you Bella, Lewis and Will if we can stay at the café, okay?" I said. "Okay, bye Rikki" she said before I added "Seeya" before hanging up, and entering the café's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, Rikki's Café. Zane speaking" Zane said very professionally making me chuckle. "Hey it's me. Do you not check caller id?" I said smirking to myself. "Oh hey!" he said, avoiding my teasing question. "Don't 'oh hey' me you bad question-avoider!" I said before I heard him laugh a little and say "Rikki, we run a business. I can't pick up the phone saying 'Hey Babe!' because I think it's you calling. What if I red one number wrong and it turns out to be a customer or supplier…" I sighed heavily, making my point known to the both of us before saying dully "Fine, point taken". Zane then reminded me why I was calling when he said "so, as much as I love you calls, why were you calling?" My voice perked up a bit when I said "Full moon. Can we stay at the café?" There was a couple of seconds silence before he said "Yeah okay, I'll close up the café in 5 so we can start full moon-proofing the café. Oh by the way do you want me to stay, or are Will or Lewis?" I had a sudden brainwave "I thought you could all stay, that way we could study for our exams" he sighed deeply before he said "Yeah, okay. I'll be in." "Thanks Zane! I'll be at the café to set up in a few minutes. Bye." I said before I hung up and texted Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will explaining that we can all stay at the café. Then within a few minutes I had received a message from all of them saying that they'll be there.

Tonight was going to be the ride of our lives...

* * *

What do you think? Like I said I wrote it for an English assignment so it explains lots of things! Review & I'll upload! Can I get to say, 3 reviews and then I'll put Chap 3 (but for the story it's Chap 2) up!

CheddarFetta


	3. Cafe Preparations

**Here's Chapter 3 of My Entire Fault**

**Enjoy, CheddarFetta :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Café Preparations**

Once I arrived at the café, the first thing I noticed was that Zane was standing on one of the blue, crescent moon couches, duct taping cardboard to one of the windows.

"Hey" I said walking over to him.

Once he finished taping that piece of cardboard onto the window securely, he jumped down from the seat and gave me a quick hug before he said "Go into the office, its absolutely moon-proof in case the moon rises early, while I finish sealing out here, okay?"

I started walking over to the office of the café before stopping and saying, "Thanks, Zane. I really appreciate it" getting one of Zane's charming smiles in return.

I walked into the office & sat on the blue lounge. I put my feet on the coffee table & turned on the 'Playstation3', considering playing one of Zane's stupid boy games, while I waited for the others to arrive.

After about 10 minutes Cleo walked in, I greeted her and was going to ask whether Lewis came with her, before I heard a yelled "HI RIKKI" from the main part of the café.

I paused the game and got up off the couch, walking to the doorway of the office I peered out to the main area of the café and said to Lewis, who was helping Zane with the window sealing "You know I'm not _that_ scary!"

He smiled as he said to me "Yeah I didn't really want to chance it" earning himself a laugh from Zane & Cleo, and a glare along with apoked out tongue from me.

As I walked back into the office and sat down on the lounge I said to Cleo "I hate your boyfriend!" with my arms crossed, while she just laughed at me.

* * *

We had been talking for 20 minutes, when Bella and Will walked into the office, greeting Cleo & I. Bella joined us on the couch, while Will walked out to help the boys.

I couldn't resist yelling out to Lewis "See Lewis! At least Will isn't scared of me!" getting a snigger from Cleo and a puzzled look from Bella, "Long story" I said to her smiling.

Then as we were talking I got a really weird feeling.

I know I definitley felt it, but I couldn't narrow it down to where exactly. It wasn't my chest, or my feet, or my head, but it was like an all body tingle or shiver. It didn't hurt, but it just didn't feel right.

It felt a bit like when something bad happens, but I didn't feel sad or worried at all before then. In the end I just dismissed it and continued talking once it was over. Big Mistake.

* * *

**So did you like ' The actual chapter 2' ? What's gonna happen? How bad are things going to get? Who will die? Please help me get 5 reviews & I'll update ASAP!**


	4. Karaoke & Moons

**Yay :) Here's Chap 3 of My Entire Fault! :) I'll update when I get 8 reviews :) **

**Enjoy, CheddarFetta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Karaoke & Moons**

After 10 more minutes of girl chats and no repeats of that awful feeling , Zane walked into the office and said "Moons up but its all sealed out here" so the three of us girls and Zane walked out to where the Lewis & Will were setting up 6 blow up mattress.

"Thanks guys" Bella said to them, receiving smiles back.

Zane came out from behind the counter of the juice bar with half a dozen movies, packets of junk food, a pizza menu and phone. "Ah! Zane has provided!" I said before standing on my tippy toes and reaching up to Zane and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We ordered the pizzas, and the boys went out to get them, leaving us girls to do karaoke on the café's stage for live music and bands.

I was voted to go first, and did an atrocious solo of "According to you".

I thought that I was bad at singing but I am sad to say that Cleo's version of "Fireflies" was much worse than mine, it was awful! She sounded like a howling cat!

We were both outdone by Bella singing "Stand in the Rain" perfectly.

We then started singing duets. I did "Tik Tok" with Bella and then "Going Under" with Cleo. When I left to go to the toilet, Cleo & Bella were singing "California Gurls" together.

When I was speed drying my hands, I noticed that there was a few drops of water in the basin that were reflecting the moon.

I turned around to see how the moon could get through the moon-proofed room, before I was completely moonstruck and saw that there was a tiny, tiny hole in the cardboard, which was enough for the moon to get through.

For the next minute or so it could have been longer than that even, all of my energy and thoughts were focused completely on the moons reflection, it was so beautiful. I was completely controlled by the moon and water now, they were my life. Right now I didn't need anything else, I didn't need friends, I didn't need my family, the moon and water made me happy, and I was going to stop anyone who would keep us apart….

After I had caught my first glimpses of the moon, the moon and its power had captivated me until sunrise the next morning and for that time I was under the influence of the moon, water and their power.

Then I walked over to the window that the boys had covered with cardboard and duct tape, and ripped it off, throwing the cardboard to the ground, so that I - and others could see the beautiful, white circle _they_ called the full moon, but _I_ called my life.

As I stared at the beauty in the sky, I smiled a small, wicked, but luring smile, as my pink, perfect lips curled slightly at the edges. I don't think anyone, even I, knew how much damage my powers were able to do.

* * *

**Marril96 your guess is very close, but there's still lots to happen before the *sad* chapter! Remember 8 reviews for Chap 4 (actual story)**

**CheddarFetta :)**


	5. Bathrooms & Burns

**I'm very sorry that I accidently put chap5 of Taken Away up instead of My Entire Fault! (That's the problem with uploading 3 stories at once!)**

**Sorry again & Enjoy! :) CheddarFetta**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bathrooms & Burns**

After I finished looking at the moon, I walked over to the basins and turned to full, all 3 taps, making the beautiful cold water go everywhere.

I put my hand under one of the taps, wanting to feel the magic and 10 seconds later I fell to the cold, hard floor, but at least I was showing the true me.

I moved my tail back and forth a bit, thinking about how nice my tail felt, but I was longing to be swimming in the beautiful blue underwater wonderland.

The 3 taps were still pelting out with water, when Cleo & Bella burst in the door, but stepped back as soon as they saw the water rush.

"Rikki, are you alright? You were taking a while. The boys are back with the pizza" Bella said when she saw me on the floor with my fishy form.

"I'm fine. Isn't my tail beautiful?" I said dragging out the word 'beautiful' like a young girl.

"Oh no" Cleo said "She's moonstruck."

The girls looked at each other worried, before their gazes returned to me as I saw smiling sweetly, with wicked intentions. I could tell that they were puzzled about the situation. We had thought that we were resilient to being moonstruck now. Looks like we're not!

Cleo held her hand out open before she turned her hand to her right, smoothly which cut off the water flow from the taps with her power. "

Hey!" I said to Cleo. It felt like she had cut off some of my happiness.

Cleo & Bella then walked over to me, and Bella said like she was talking to a four year old "Ok Rikki, I know the moon is making you do this, but you're going to have to work with us, or else you're putting us all in danger."

My eyes grew fierce and evil as I yelled "DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE WATER" and I started curling my fist into a ball, directed at Bella's arms and legs, and then Cleo's, which caused them to jump back from me.

The girls were shouting at me in pain "RIKKI STOP! YOU'RE HURTING US!", and I increased the intensity of the heat, burning their legs and arms quite severely, which is something that I would never even imagine doing if I wasn't being controlled by the moon.

The girls went running out of the room, and then about a minute later the door opened again, but this time revealing Zane, Lewis and Will.

Zane rushed over to me and he kneeled down to get to my level on the floor.

With a calm but firm tone he said "Rikki stop. You hurt the girls. Dry yourself and than we can eat some pizza and watch a movie together, okay."

I looked at him with a small, sweet but luring smile and said "Please take me to the water Zaney" tilting my head to the left sweetly as I said it, making Zane's cheeks blush, while Lewis and Will were standing by the door repeating 'Zaney' and laughing. I don't even call him that!

After that I began drying myself, thinking I would be able to _run_ out the café easier than if I were to _flop _my way out.

Once I was steam dried, I walked out of the bathroom with Zane and the boys. They might be thinking I'm mildly moonstruck, but I am going to take it to a whole new level, its all part of my plan, which I need to fulfill before sunrise when I come to my senses.

* * *

**What else does Rikki's plan consist of? Oooh! ;) **

**Anymore guesses to who will die? Sad-face :(**

**Review while I do homework & then I'll update :)**

**CheddarFetta**


	6. Hot Pizzas

_Good Evening! :) Thanks for my reviews & the guesses. Really appreciate them & I love knowing what you're thinking about my stories!_

_Here's chapter 5. Only about 5 chap's left & then an epilogue! :( Not sure whether I'm doing a sequel 'cause I don't have any ideas for a second one. _

_When the story gets closer to the end, and you know what's happened, then if you have any ideas for a 'My Entire Fault 2' then let me know, but at this stage I'm not writing a 2nd unless I get lots of feedback..._

_Enjoy the chapter & review :)_

_CheddarFetta _

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Hot _Pizzas**

The boys & I walked into the main area of the café, where Cleo & Bella were sitting at a table, with ice on their arms and legs, that were obviously red and puffed.

I gave them a sweet smile while I walked over to them. Then as I sat in one of the chairs, they edged back in their seats, fear written all over their faces.

Hasn't anyone told them that fear is the easiest emotion to sense?

The boys pulled over a chair each, bringing the pizza boxes with them, setting them on the table that Cleo, Bella and I were at.

"Fortunately, it looks like Rikki's only mildly moonstruck tonight…thank goodness!" Lewis said, acting like I wasn't there, before he added awkwardly "That's apart from the burning incident of course…" after receiving death glares from Bella & Cleo.

Zane & Will laughed and opened the pizza boxes, revealing 3 different large circles, with assorting toppings and smells.

"They look like the moon…" I said smiling as I gazed adoringly at the circle pizzas.

The others all laughed at me and Zane picked up a slice of pizza. Then while Zane added a bit of chilli sauce I heated the temperature of his slice of pizza _extremely_.

"HOT!" Zane yelled, at a volume I didn't know was possible, after being the first to try the pizza.

Lewis smirked and said "I didn't know we ordered a hot pizza" and then as he picked up a slice I heated his slice also, before he put his slice in his mouth and yelled the same thing as Zane, except his slice didn't have chilli sauce…

While Zane and Lewis were throwing ice into their burnt mouths, Will joined in on the joke that Lewis started before he 'ate' his words.

"Hey Lewis, I didn't know you wanted a _hot_ pizza. You were the one insisting in the pizza shop to get mild flavours!" before grabbing a slice from the supreme pizza, which I heated to another extreme temperature before the time it reached Will's mouth.

As soon as his teeth sunk into the veggies and dough, he tossed it away screaming and he went running behind the counter to join the other boys, who were cooling their mouths which were red and puffy already, identical to Cleo & Bella's burns on their arms and legs.

As Bella & Cleo were tending to the boys, and their own burns, Bella came over to the table I was sitting at and touched the pizza lightly, before walking back over to Cleo, saying - with a baffled look, "It's an overstatement to even call the pizza warm!" Cleo looked over to me before saying to Bella "3 guesses why…" and Bella joined in looking at me.

I gave them both a sweet, innocent smile, before they turned away, tending to the whiney boys again and I snuck out of the café, running down the end of the marina's pier, in front of the café, I dived into the cold, peaceful, blue water, transforming into my mermaid self.

Stage one of my plan was complete, now I hoped they will all come to Mako Island in search of me…..

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know & I'll update! _

_Also yes or no about the sequel..._

_Have a good night/morning! _

_CheddarFetta :)_


	7. Beginning of the Storm

Soooooo sorry for the upload delays! My internet & word have been tag-teaming each other to take turns not working! It's so frustrating! :(

Anyway, I finally got them co-ordinated and here's the next chapter! :D

Thanks for reviewing & thanks for the input for whether or not there should be a sequel. I understand it's a bit hard to say either way without knowing what happens & who dies. I might ask again at the end of the story...

For the last 2 weeks I've been on school holidays, but tommorow we go back to school :( I'll try and update one of my stories daily, but understand if I don't between school/homework/work/socializing/writing/having a life! Man I do too much!

Have a good one :)  
CheddarFetta

* * *

**Chapter 6: Beginning of the Storm**

I swam torpedo-like to Mako Island. As I surfaced in the pool, I looked above my head to the top of the volcano's cone where the moon was almost overhead.

After 10 minutes of just sitting in the moon pool, enjoying the crystal water & white moon, 2 female headspopped up in the water.

"Rikki, we know the moon is making you do this, but you need to stop. You burnt all the boys and us before. If you keep going, you'll regret it in the morning when you realize how much you've hurt us" said Bella, trying the heart to heart thing, Moonstruck-Mermaid style.

Cleo swam slightly closer to me and began to say "Come on Rikki lets go back to the café" but I put my hand up as a balled fist, making Cleo quickly back away from me, not wanting to be the something I was about to heat.

I don't think either of my friends knew what to do or say next, because the next 40 minutes passed with none of us doing or saying anything except looking at each other.

The silence was interrupted by 3 thuds, a "Whoa" an "Ouch" and a "This doesn't get any easier..." in 3 different voices.

As the three boys entered the cave they all stood evenly around the pool & I started to feel quite boxed in.

Zane was the first to speak, asking Bella & Cleo like I wasn't currently present, "Has she burnt anything else?"

Then before they could respond, I scowled and raised my hand out of the water as a clenched fist and directed it at Zane. I let my anger do the rest and next thing Zane's arm was burnt too, matching his tongue, mouth and lips from the pizza.

"Now I have" I said to my boyfriend evilly smirking, as he cried in pain.

Lewis stood forward next while Will was examining Zane's burns. He had a serious look on his face as he said firmly, but not loudly "RIKKI! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS BEFORE SOMEONE GETS SERIOUSLY HURT!"

I swam to the stoned edge of the moon pool's water, closer to the ground and Lewis. "I'll stop when_ I_ say" with my baby blue eyes radiating anger and determination. I raised my fist from the water again, but this time it was aimed in Lewis' direction. My power heated his body, dehydrating him just enough for him to pass out.

While Cleo was almost crying and the boys were trying to get Lewis to wake up from his unconscious state, I smiled as I mentally I counted down "One down… five to go."

* * *

Poor Lewis! Will he be okay? Is this the death? Or will it be somebody else? Review if you wanna know! :D

CheddarFetta :)


	8. SHOWDOWN

Hey! :) Here's chapter 7 of 'My Entire Fault' :) Thanks to my reviews, and thanks for guessing who you think won't make it. This chapter, you'll get so much closer to finding out. :(

If you want Chap 8 then I'll need a minimum of 25 reviews (5 more). :)

Enjoy the chapter!  
CheddarFetta

* * *

**Chapter 7: SHOWDOWN!**

After I made Lewis pass out, both Will and Zane rushed over to him and Cleo and Bella pulled themselves up out of the pool wanting to help him, but they had to wait impatiently to drip dry.

While the others were in chaos, worrying and trying to wake Lewis, I was plotting.

The others (including the girls who still weren't tail-less yet) decided that Zane & Cleo would take Lewis back to the mainland in Zane's Zodiac because it was faster than the tinny (and no way would he let Will drive his baby), leaving Bella & Will to keep an eye on me.

While Cleo (who was now dry), Will and Zane struggled to get the unconscious Lewis up the steep hole, Bella stayed in the moon pool with me.

Seriously, I thought I ditched the babysitters when I was 10!

Anyway, I was still in the water and Bella was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed in front of the pool. I pulled myself out of the Moon Pool onto the stoney ground and began the steam-drying process, filling the cave with steam before my legs returned in the place of my orange tail.

"Why are you doing this Rikki?" Bella asked me.

I gave her a chilling, wicked smile before I said softly and slowly "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

Bella ignored my last comment and stood up saying "Do you realize you could've killed Lewis, or seriously burnt us?"

I stood up also, crossing my arms before saying with my temper _and_ voice rising "You think I'm the one in the wrong? You're a freaking mermaid for crying out loud, and you don't even care about the moon! The moon gave you that tail and those powers!" Boy was my moonstruck-ness taking over or what!

Bella and I started walking opposite each other, around in circles. It was like there was an invisible circle or force in between us. "Enough with the moon! I know you're moonstruck but enough is enough! JUST GIVE UP!" Bella said, furious at me.

I think anyone on Mako Island would have been able to feel the heat from my anger radiating off of me at this point. I was so angry, but I wasn't going to back down… worst part is neither was Bella.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BELLA! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME SOMEONE TRIED TO GET ME TO GIVE UP? REMEMEBER THAT?" I yelled at her so loud I think I popped a blood vessel in my neck, even though she was about a meter across from me.

At the anger in my voice and the poison of my words Bella paled and I upped my game, moving closer to her and I threateningly raised my fist at her slowly. The closer I got to her the more I saw how much fear was in my best friend's eyes.

We were both so caught up in our showdown, that neither of us heard the thud Will made when he came down the caves tunnel.

"BACKING DOWN YET BELLA?" I yelled as Bella backed away from me, into one of the rocky walls of the cave, fearing for her life.

I was nearing her with my fist still directed at her, with the ability to cause extreme heat in a millisecond and she started to slowly crouch down to the ground, we heard a "STOP RIKKI!" yelled from the side of us.

The scream startled us both as we jumped to see who it was. Then just like that a flash of lightning came down and someone fell to the ground, unconscious.

It all happened so fast, likely all in the same second. One minute, Bella and I were in a showdown, then Will popped up out of nowhere and scared the death about of both of us, and then the lightening came.

I stood there for a moment before I jumped into the pool.

As I left for my house, I left someone crying and someone unconscious, fighting for their life.

* * *

Mega cliffy! Sorry! ;)

Who's unconcious? Who's crying? Will the lightning-strike victim be the fatality? Will there be complications with Lewis? Or is there something else?  
Ah! So many questions!

If you want Chap 9, then I'll need 25 reviews!

Have a good one,  
CheddarFetta


	9. Morning After

Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the chap where you find out who didn't make it through the night :( Thanks for guessing everyone!

I'll be updating my other chapters soon, but I've just had a really busy week. I had 4 tests, an assignment due, as well as receiving another 2 assignments on top of normal homework! It's been awful! :( So that's why I updated My Entire Fault 'cause I've finished & edited it I just have to upload, but with my others I have to edit. But I'll update them soon too!

Thanks to the below that have reviewed my last few chapters!:

**Almost Angel Kira **(hehe, your comment made me laugh!)

**WALIXElA **(Thanks for pointing that out. It is a mistake, I accidentley counted Rikki herself too! Oops!)

**hydrr **(Good guess!)

**Marril96** (lol, sorry! Already have!)

**Jniems **(Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you can picture & imagine what's happening! Big smiles! :D )

**Majobloem** (Another good guess!)

Anyway, enjoy & review the sad chapter; it get's worse :(

* * *

**Chapter 8: Morning After**

The next morning I woke up a little after half past nine. I had a headache, but I was completely puzzled as to why I wasn't at the café.

We were having a sleepover at the café… that's right… it was a full moon… that can't be good if I can't remember what I did last night!

I closed my eyes as I sat on my bed, trying to remember what I could of last night.

I went to the café, Zane was setting up, then eventually all the others all came… oh then the boys went to get pizza and Bella, Cleo & I were playing karaoke, I went toilet… and then… nope that's all I can remember. Damn it! I thought as I opened my eyes and got off my bed, still puzzled as to my presence at my home.

As I got dressed to go to the café, I thought about how I might have got moonstruck in the first place, and then what the hell did I do last night? I couldn't wait to get to the café and find out whether I made a fool of myself or not!

As I walked into the café I saw Bella, Cleo & Zane sitting at a table. I could only see the backs of Cleo & Bella and Zane was sitting across from them. I watched him as he looked up with a sad expression, and as he saw me he rushed over to me as I started walked closer to the table. He dragged me outside, before the girls could see me, not saying a word.

"What's going on?" I asked, puzzled by my forced exit.

"What can you remember about last night?" he said seriously, but with sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Um… I can remember that you guys went to get pizza while the girls & I were playing karaoke, and then the last thing I remember is that I went to the bathroom, but nothing after that." I said looking up at Zane, wondering why he looked so sad.

Zane put his hand on the top of his forehead and took a deep breath and said "Do you have any idea what damage you did last night?"

I looked up at him shaking my head, my expression blank, not knowing what to do, say or think.

Zane pulled up his jackets sleeves, grimacing in pain as the material got heavier on the skin underneath.

His sleeves had revealed big, red, puffy burns. I gasped and said "What happened?"

Zane pulled his sleeves down and said "_You_ burnt me… _and_ Bella… _and_ Will… _and _Cleo… _and _Lewis."

I put my hand on my mouth, before taking it off saying "I am so sorry" and I gave him a hug, being careful to be gentle on his arms.

"There's more" he said sniffling and I looked up at him horrified.

"Lewis's in hospital, Rikki" he said sad, but very focused on me.

My eyes welled up and I said "What?" hoping it was all a nightmare and that I would wake up soon, with everything back to normal.

"He passed out because you heated his body fluids and dehydrated him."

I looked up at Zane with tears in my eyes, hoping this was a prank of some sort. I would never, ever hurt someone, especially not my friends. They're never going to forgive me!

"It gets worse" he said, and we both started tearing up.

He was thinking about whatever I did, and I was thinking how it could possibly get worse than that.

"I'm not sure what happened, but Bella said you two were fighting, and then you created a flash of lightning and… Will got hit by it… he didn't make it." Zane said, sniffling in between his words at the end.

I shook my head in disbelief and horror, and my eyes instantaneously filled with water that flooded my eyes and soaked my face.

Zane wrapped his arms around my body and we both cried together at the loss of a friend.

* * *

**Awh, RIP Will :( :( :( Whatya think? Let me know & I'll upload the next chapter! :) Only about 2 more chapters & then a long epilogue (which will explain the night from Bella & Will's POV and have a better/happier ending with things... hint hint) **

**Have a good night **  
**CheddarFetta :)**


	10. My Loss

Hey! :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! :) I love my reviewers heaps! :D

If you want the next chapter then review! Also a reminder to Who's that Girl readers that I won't upload the next chapter until I get 3 more reviews! (You can review more than once).

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: My Loss**

It hadn't even registered that it was my fault.

Zane and I were holding each other, crying, when he whispered softly to me "I'm not blaming you Rikki; you had no control over yourself last night."

Although Zane never saw it, I had paled when he said those words that made my stomach drop.

I was in total, utter and complete shock.

I was a murderer.

I killed Will Benjamin.

I killed the closest person I had –and ever will have- to a brother.

"No! No! NO!" I said softly into Zane's shoulder, and he rubbed my back soothingly as I cried and cried and cried.

Once I was all cried out, I backed away from Zane, still repeating "No! No! NO!" and I began to run.

Zane had tried stopping me (little did I know for a reason) but I just ran and ran till I reached the waters edge of the beach and I dived in, swimming like a torpedo to Mako Island, more specifically, the moon pool.

Even as I swam through the crystal waters, passing peaceful fish and corals the tears continued flowing. Who knew you could cry underwater too? I just kept swimming and the tears just kept coming…

* * *

When I surfaced in the moon pool, _nothing _felt the same.

Before it was _our _place, _our _hideaway _our_ island, but now it is just some cold, awful place where my life changed forever and my 'life' as I knew it ended.

I looked around the moon pool and that's when I saw it, or him. I saw the cold, white lifeless body of one of my best friends – the brother I never had, lying on the stony ground.

Words _cannot_ describe what feelings, what emotions & what pain I felt in seeing the person I shared good memories & good times, the person I killed, lying there.

Apart from Zane, Will was the person I was closest to. Sure the girls and I were best friends, not even just because of the female connection and shared mermaid secret, but the problem is that I am so different from them.

But Will, he understood me _and_ the way I thought or did things. He was exactly what I think a brother would be like; he knew when to talk and he knew when to leave it. He knew when to tell me off or when not to. He knew when to protect me and he knew when I could fight my own battles. He knew what to say and when. And look at how I've re-payed him….

* * *

**There's the second last chapter! :( So sad :( If you want the last chapter then review (by the way there'll be a long epilogue explaining the night and what really happened...)**

**Review and I'll upload! :) **

**CheddarFetta**


	11. My Entire Fault

**Hey! :) Here's the last chapter of 'My Entire Fault'! :( **

**Thanks to all my reviewers for this story! :) **

**BTW - 'Cause this stories almost finished, can you look at my profile and I have some new story ideas on there for stories that I haven't put on FF yet, so either review or PM me with the name and I'll start writing! :) Thanks! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: My Entire Fault**

A week has moved on and it felt like forever.

I am about to go to the funeral of one of my best friends. You have got no idea how gut wrenching it feels. Then I have the burden of the secret that I killed him.

The others talked to each other and they decided not to tell the police anything apart from it was just a lightning strike. Because it was accidental, I probably wouldn't be imprisoned for that but I would still be locked up for having a tail and powers.

I should be happy that I have a life of freedom… truth is that's a lie. I'm imprisoned for my actions by my conscience and my guilt, and that's a statement that will last till the day I die.

* * *

At Will's funeral so many people showed up, even though some of them had only met him once or twice. They still came to pay their respects and farewell 'the boy that died in a freak accident'– that's how he was known in our neighborhood, community & by the media.

Bella, Cleo, Lewis, Zane & I all made a speech.

I can't believe I got through the whole thing without confessing my secret and ending up in either a jail cell or a science lab.

Bella finished the day off by singing Will's favourite song, and that was probably where I cried the most.

* * *

Life went, & still goes on, but now I can see the importance of life and I appreciate it, but not a day goes by where I don't think about what I did and feel the guilt of the life I ended, regardless of how accidental it was.

I will never know or remember what exactly I said and did, or what happened that night. The only thing I know for sure is that it is my entire fault.

* * *

**And that marks the end of 'My Entire Fault!' ... well sort of... I've still got the epilogue which is quite long and ties up loose ends. I'll upload that either tonight or tommorow, depends on reviews! It will be from both Bella & Will's perspective of what happened that night :( It's really sad :( ... might have a happier finish though!... hahaha ;) **

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think and I'll upload the final part of the story! **

**At this stage there's still no sequel planned... just don't have any ideas! But i'm happy to write one if there's enough feedback with ideas, so now it's up to you! **

**Have a good one,  
CheddarFetta **


	12. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Here's the last part of My Entire Fault :( Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.**

**An even bigger thank you to everyone that's read & reviewed the story! I love you guys so much & I hope you enjoy the final part of the story!**

**Anway, get the tissues ready and enjoy! This was set on the night of Will's death, unless I write otherwise. **

**Please review and let me know whether you liked the ending,  
CheddarFetta**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_****Please note this is written from Will's Perspective****_

I had just dragged Lewis to the boat with Cleo & Zane, who had just left in Zane's boat to get Lewis to hospital on the mainland. I was now making the hike back up to the moon pool to take care of the girls.

As I got closer, I heard two _very_ raised female voices, belonging to Bella & Rikki.

I hurried my pace up a bit, knowing that with Rikki moonstruck, anything could happen. As I pushed through the low branches and other rainforest greenery, I got closer and closer to the intense argument and heat that was radiating from the cave.

I crouched down as I braced myself for the fall down the steep hole, which entered the cave and moon pool. "Ah" I said softly from the steep ride, even though I was prepared for it.

As I walked up the stone stairs that Lewis had carved, I heard Rikki yell "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BELLA! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME SOMEONE TRIED TO GET ME TO GIVE UP? REMEMBER THAT?"

I hurried, through the cave, and as I walked into the small stony room the first thing I saw Bella on the floor.

Her face was so pale… it was a shade of white I didn't know was possible for her tanned complexion.

It hurt seeing my girlfriend feeling like that.

I instantly began fearing for Bella.

* * *

I observed the two for a moment; Rikki was standing, in a way so that she was towering over Bella and looking down at her.

Her crystal blue eyes were fierce, strong, determined & filled with hate. When she spoke -or yelled- her words that she spat out, her voice and face were filled with venom & hate.

It made me shiver that this was actually one of my closest friends, who in a normal situation, would never even _think_ of hurting her friends. Yet tonight we all feared her. And feared what she was capable of.

I had to stop her, for Bella.

"STOP RIKKI" I yelled as I took one step closer.

As soon as the words had left my mouth, both the girls jumped in shock and I had two pairs of blue eyes looking at me.

All in one second, I glanced at Rikki who looked shocked, and it felt like time was slowing down as I saw her hand moving towards my direction which was already loaded from her showdown with Bella.

Then I turned and I saw a small smile from Bella, who wasn't looking at Rikki. All her attention was on me.

I watched in slow motion as a thin strip of white-yellow lightening came down from the top of the cone of the volcano, towards me.

In the remaining split second, I looked at the girls.

Rikki looked horrified, it was like she regretted –even in her moonstruck state- what her hand had just caused, and very shortly the consequences of it.

Bella on the other hand was smiling, and her face was slightly less pale. She looked as though she was about to move towards me just before the lightening (which she was still oblivious to) was going to hit the ground.

I silently wished that if anyone got hurt, it was me.

The last thing I saw was my absolutley beautiful girlfriend's smile, before I heard a loud cracking or striking noise, and then felt an epic jolt of pain from the electricity & energy passing through me, before my world became numb and black.

* * *

****Please note the following is written from Bella's Perspective****

I was about to walk forward to Will when the flash of lightening came out of nowhere, then I saw Will fall to the ground.

I stood there frozen to the spot for a minute. I was overwhelmed & in total shock.

I had not seen any of that coming.

The second my body and mind coordinated themselves, I went running over to Will, who was lying on the floor, with his eyes closed. He was completely motionless.

My legs collapsed next to him and I started shaking him, and calling his name.

I got no response or movement apart from the movement caused by me shaking him. My eyes welled up rapidly and for the first time that night, I couldn't feel the burns or the pain from earlier.

I turned around to see Rikki, with my teared-up vision and I saw she was just standing there, motionless and expressionless. She looked like she was in shock. Then as she saw me looking at her, -tears falling down my face- she dived into the pool and swam through the rock that separated the cave and the ocean.

I turned back to Will crying and hugging him, wishing it was a bad dream, or that everything would change back when the moon set in the morning.

* * *

All night I sobbed, holding Will's lifeless body. Then at around 6oclock in the morning, I heard someone come down the hole from the main area of the island. I ran to whoever it was in the cave, and as soon as Zane saw me crying he asked "What's wrong Bella?"

I led him into the main part of the cave, with the moon pool and Will, and I started crying more, seeing him again.

* * *

The rest of the day felt like a blur, I can't exactly remember what happened, but we decided to keep Will down in the cave and get the police and paramedics.

How we were going to explain it was another problem, but we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

* * *

It has been two years since that night, but the pain is still so fresh.

At first I didn't talk to my best friend that took away Will. Then, overtime, I slowly forgave Rikki.

I knew that yes, it was her fault, but she had no intention what so ever of doing it.

* * *

**2 years after the day Will died**

I made my daily swim to Mako Island. When I reached the moon pool, I climbed out and sat near the small memory stone, which has become a daily tradition for me. I read the stone's writing which was engraved into it, that I had memorised:

**-RIP-**

**William Jay Benjamin**

_13__th__ November 1990 – 1__st__ October 2008_

Age 18

Forever loved and remembered.  
An untimely death & loss

I felt a huge pang of sadness as I realized what could have been.

Lewis & Cleo have just become engaged, and Zane & Rikki are still together, looking like they might be on the same path.

If Will was still here, what would life be like for us? Would we still be together? Would we be engaged? Married? Who knows...

I still miss Will & I still love him, but life is to be lived, and I know that's what Will would want me to do with the gift that Rikki took away.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Awh, another sad chapter, but with a bit of clearance at the end. ****I cried when I wrote thais chapter, particularly the parts where Will sees Bella & how she's oblivious to what Will saw coming. Sad :( **

**I hope you enjoyed reading 'My Entire Fault'! :) **

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! :D Please let me know what you thought of this chap too! **

**BTW - You know how I wrote this story for an English assignment at school, well I got 20/20 and a big praise from my teacher for it! :) **

**Anyway, I still have no plans/ideas for a My Entire Fault 2, but if I get enough reviews/requests/ideas then I am more than happy to change my mind. It's up to you now! Just review or PM me about yes or no to a sequel**

**Another huge thanks for reading this story! And I hope you liked the ending!**

**CheddarFetta **


End file.
